This invention relates to a device and method of using the device to facilitate the exercise of a person's forearm, elbow, wrist, hand, fingers and thumb. More specifically, the device stretches and strengthens the muscles and tendons of the forearm, elbow, wrist, hand, fingers and thumb.
The incidence of carpal tunnel syndrome is a common malady among persons who repetitively and repeatedly use their wrists and hands, including typists, dental hygienists, piece workers, chiropractors, meat cutters and the like. Carpal tunnel syndrome involves the derangement of the tunnel such that the median nerve is aggravated or possibly injured in contact with the contiguous structure of the wrist. Surgery is not always successful and entails risk. While a variety of treatments have been suggested, including surgery, none of the treatments provide an absolute answer to the problem. Literature now suggests that stretching and strengthening is an important phase of treatment.
Repetitive Motion Trauma (RMT) occurs from continuous or repeated movements of the same part of the body. For example, racket sports such as tennis and racquetball sometimes cause the player to strain a tendon, pull a muscle and generally suffer from various ailments grouped under the title "Tennis Elbow". Manipulation can in many cases improve the positioning of the bones and ligaments to reduce pressure on the median nerve. Physical therapy including ultrasound is sometimes effective in combination with other techniques. Absolute abstinence from using the hand is sometimes prescribed. Stretching and strengthening exercises have been recommended and are effective in treating the syndrome. However, the techniques are difficult to master to achieve the best results.
Fractures can also cause a loss of normal motion in the injured joint. Stretching and strengthening of the injured joint help to facilitate recovery from fractures and similar injuries.
Various devices such as the hand and wrist exercising device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,531 to Mikhail Niks have been developed to exercise the wrist through a pronation and supination movement. The exercise device of Touraine, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,081, is another device which exercises the wrist and arm in a rotating movement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,925, the present inventors disclosed a device that can be used on a desk-top or other convenient surface to exercise and flex the wrist in all six directions of movement. This device provides the user with a simple device that primarily focuses on the strengthening of the wrist. None of the prior art devices, nor any of the described treatments, provide a complete solution for RMT and/or carpal tunnel syndrome, particularly with regard to the forearm, hand, fingers and thumb.